Relive In Love
by Xfortune cookieX
Summary: [Troyella]Troy and Gabriella married young and have started a family, but after a fight and a car accident Gabriella loses her memory. What will Troy and his family and friends do to deal with the situation? Will Gabi ever get her memory back? more inside
1. Dreams and Nightmares

**A/N: Hey welcome to my first fanfic! I kinda had this plot for the story stuck in my head and I thought Troy and Gabriella would fit it perfectly. Hope you check it out and tell me what you think!!**

_**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own anything except for this plot and any original characters.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Troy and Gabriella married young and have started a family, but after a huge fight and a car accident Gabriella loses her memory. What will Troy and his family and friends do to deal with the situation? Well, because they left off at a bad spot, Troy makes up a decision and doesn't tell Gabi he's her husband. He wants to have a new start with her since he doesn't want her to pick up her memory from the bad spot, so instead he makes up his mind to befriend her first. What will happen next? Will Gabi ever get her memory back? Read to find out.

Pairings: The story basically surrounds Troyella but also includes Chaylor. Other pairings will come eventually as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relive In Love

Chapter 1 - Dreams and Nightmares

Blinding rays if light made their way through the gaps of the window shades, waking a peacefully sleeping 23-year-old Gabriella Bolton. Not wanting to wake up yet, she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the covers up a bit more trying to get back to the wonderful dream she was having. But after a few minutes of trying she gave up.

"Troy?" she asked, patting the place beside her without opening her eyes. Her eyes finally fluttered open when she didn't feel anyone beside her. Then she remembered.

He was still at an away game.

Then she thought back to her dream. She was dreaming about the time he had surprised her by taking her and a then one-year-old Annabelle out to a fancy restaurant for dinner.

_Flashback_

_He had only told her do dress up, and said he wanted to take them out for dinner._

_She was shocked when he parked in front of the restaurant, for it was the restaurant he had took her to when he proposed to her._

"_Troy, why this restaurant? What's the special occasion?" she had asked him after they sat down and Annie had been put in a high chair._

"_Nothing really." He replied. "It's just after we had Annie we haven't really gone out to eat much, and I thought it'd be nice to come to this place again."_

"_Thank you, Troy. You know I love this place." She smiled. _

_He smiled back. "Besides, do I really have to have a reason to take the two lovely ladies I love the most out to dinner?" he asked kissing Annie's forehead. Annie giggled slightly._

"_No, you don't." she replied smiling. He reached over and kissed the back of her hand. Then they leaned in for a kiss._

"_I love you, Gabriella."_

"_I love you too, Troy."_

_They enjoyed their dinner and the rest of the night went by peacefully._

_End of Flashback_

_That was such a long time ago, _she thought, even though it was really just over a year and a half ago. She never thought her life would change so much in such a short amount of time.

Nowadays Troy was barely home anymore.

After high school, Troy and Gabriella had gone to Duke University together, as well as Chad and Taylor. Troy and Chad had both got in with basketball scholarships and Gabriella and Taylor had both entered with high soaring scores in both math and science. In their third year of college, both Troy and Chad were drafted to try out for the NBA. They both got in but returned later to finish their studies because they had promised their moms they would. But the real reason was that they wanted to be back with Gabriella and Taylor.

Along the way both couples had gotten married and started families on their own. After college they had all moved back to Albuquerque since it was the place they had loved the most. Troy and Chad were both on the same team together, playing for the Albuquerque Roadrunners. Gabriella and Taylor had both gone back to East High to teach. Gabriella was a math teacher and Taylor was a science teacher. The school was out for summer already, and both wives were waiting for their husbands to get back from their last away game of the season, which also finished off their second year in the NBA.

After letting go of her thoughts, Gabriella got up and decided to go check on Annie. She opened the door to find the two and a half year old girl sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning, mommy," she replied looking up at her mom. "Daddy's coming home today, right mommy?" she asked excitedly, jumping off her bed to give her mother a hug.

Gabriella laughed. "Yes, sweetie, he's coming home today," she replied, hugging her bouncy child back and smiling at the thought.

They went to have breakfast and decided to watch a movie together after.

"Annie, what do you want to watch?"

"Can we please watch _Finding Nemo_?"

"Of course, sweetie"

"So, who's your favorite character?" Gabriella asked once they finished the movie.

"I like Dory, she's so funny!!" She giggled. "But I feel sorry for her because she forgets things." Gabriella smiled at her comment. She was happy to have such a wonderful and caring child. Annie was also a bright little kid. She had picked up a lot of words since she turned one and a half and she had also learned the alphabet and could write a few words down.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you forget me?"

"Of course not, silly." She said, kind of shocked at her question. "First of all, you're my little baby girl and you're far too cute for anyone to forget!" She said tickling her. "And besides, I don't think I'm going to loose my memory anytime soon."

"Good." Annie said while laughing.

"And if I ever did get old and loose my memory, I promise that I'll still remember you. Something somewhere in my heart will always tell me that you're my daughter." She said hugging her.

"Promise?"

"Always." She said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Now, go find something to do while I go prepare lunch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch they went to the living room, Annie was busying herself by drawing a picture while Gabriella occupied herself with a book. After a while, she heard a yawn and noticed Annie's eyelids drooping.

"Ok, kiddo, time for your nap." She scooped Annie up and took her to her bed.

Then she went back to the living room to put away the crayons. She glanced down and saw the picture Annie drew. It was of three stick people, two big and one small, sitting on a blanket with a basket on it. The word "PIKNIK" was written on it. She smiled. She knew Annie's favorite thing was having picnics with her mom and dad, something that they hadn't done in a long time.

Afterwards, she was looking at some photographs and then her thoughts of this morning suddenly came rushing back.

She knew she needed someone to talk to who could relate to what she was going through, so she decided to head over to the apartment next door to talk to Taylor. Out of all the years she spent with the gang, she felt closest to Taylor, after Troy that is.

The gang was still close even through their college years apart, and they would still meet occasionally. Sharpay and Ryan went to acting school and were now both in shows on Broadway; Zeke attended a culinary school and later opened his own bakery; Jason also went to Duke with them but after an injury he decided to study business and management and now he was Troy's and Chad's manager; Kelsi majored in music and also returned to East High to teach.

After getting Annie up from her afternoon nap and getting her ready she knocked on Taylor's door.

"Hey Gabi, hey Annie," She opened the door and motioned for them to come in. "Joey's in the living room," she added. Then the two mothers walked into the kitchen where they could talk while still keeping a close eye on their kids.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Taylor asked.

Even though she wanted to talk about it she was still a little hesitant. "Nothing," she replied.

Taylor gave her a look. "Gabi, I've known you for seven years. Don't lie to me. I know when something's bothering you by the look on your face."

Gabriella still didn't reply.

"It's about Troy right?"

Gabriella sighed; she knew there was no way getting out of this now. "Yes, it's about Troy."

Taylor gave her a look to go on.

"It's just that I feel we've somehow become distant. I don't even know how or when but I just have this feeling and it's been bothering me a lot more lately." She continued to tell her about her dream this morning and told her that she felt it's been a long time since Troy was "properly home". When he's not at away games he's practicing, and after that he's always too burned out to take them out anymore. "I mean I know he wants to do his best and works hard for this family, but still…" she trailed off.

"Well, I can relate to you." Taylor said. "Ever since they got a new coach this year he's been pushing them extra hard. But in my case, Chad's a little better; he tries not to work too hard on himself so he can have some energy for us later. We sometimes go to the park after dinner." She looked at Gabriella with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that Troy doesn't spend that much time with you guys anymore." She gave her a hug. "Well, have you talked to him about this yet?"

"Not really." Gabriella replied.

"Well, I strongly suggest that you to talk about it with him after he comes back, I'm sure it'll help."

"How are you so sure?" Gabriella asked, doubt visibly in her voice. "What if he just yells at me and says I'm not being supportive?"

"I'm sure he won't. Trust me he loves you and misses you both when he's not here. Besides you could all use some quality family time." She paused for a second. "And I'm pretty sure of it because Chad was working himself too hard as well before, but after we talked about it he promised to spend more time with us." Taylor replied.

"Thanks for comforting me and giving me advice, Tay."

"No need to thank me. What are friends for, right?" She said, giving her friend another hug.

They both smiled and went to see what their kids were up to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bolton, may I speak with you for a sec?" Coach Brooks asked.

"Sure coach." Troy replied.

"Well, I know even though it's only been your second year here, you have got some amazing talent on the court."

"Thanks, coach."

"You're welcome. But that's not what I was going to talk to you about." Coach Brooks continued.

"Ok…?" Troy asked.

"Well, I was going to meet up with some executives and wondered if you wanted to meet them with me. You know, many of them have been praising your performance as well. So, do you want to meet them?"

"Yeah, ok. But I have to call my wife first."

"Ok, I'll wait for you by the entrance."

"Ok, see you."

Once he saw his coach walk away he let out a sigh.

Truth to be told, Troy wasn't really keen on seeing these executives, but he felt like he had no choice. Ever since they got a new coach this year, he has been keeping his eyes on Troy, praising him every now and then. Coach was putting a lot of pressure on him causing him to practice more and more. He kind of felt he didn't play basketball for the reasons he used to play it anymore. Sure, he felt like quitting every once and awhile, but he never had the nerve to bring it up. Besides what would he do afterwards? He had been anticipating on his trip home, He felt like he hadn't seen Gabriella and Annabelle for ages and was glad the season was finally over.

He reluctantly dialed his home number. He knew Gabriella wouldn't be happy with him since meeting these people meant that he would be coming home a day late.

"Gabi?"

"Troy? Where are you?" "I thought you were coming home today."

"Yes, I was. But something came up." He paused. "I'm coming home early tomorrow morning. I promise."

There was a pause. "Troy, why are you doing this?"

"Gabi, I swear if I could, I would've come home now, but I can't." He paused. "You believe me don't you?"

"Ok, fine. See you tomorrow morning." She said still half believing him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere across the country, Troy was tossing and turning in his sleep, wishing he had gone home with Chad and the other players. Then, he suddenly woke up from a nightmare he was having. He dreamed that Gabi had taken Annie and had left him. _That's the third time I've had that dream this week,_ he thought, _is this some sort of sign?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: So, what did you think of it? Please review, I'd love to hear some feedback, whether it's on the plot or this chapter, or better, both. Thanks :)**

**Oh, yeah Albuquerque doesn't really have a basketball team in the NBA, so I made that up, just thought you'd like to know ;)**


	2. Broken

Summary: Troy and Gabriella married young and have started a family, but after a fight and a car accident Gabriella loses her memory. What will Troy and his family and friends do to deal with the situation? Will Gabi ever get her memory back?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, I wanted to make sure it was perfect before I put it up for you guys :) And sorry if any of you found the first chapter a bit long. I had to find a way to introduce the situation and to show how close they used to be. Oh, and thank you for the reviews!! I have an announcement I want to make but I'll put it at the bottom :) On with the second chapter!**

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except for this plot and any original characters.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Relive In Love

Chapter 2 - Broken

_Recap:_

Somewhere across the country, Troy was tossing and turning in his sleep, wishing he had gone home with Chad and the other players. Then, he suddenly woke up from a nightmare he was having. He dreamed that Gabi had taken Annie and had left him. _That's the third time I've had that dream this week,_ he thought, _is this some sort of sign?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up thinking about the nightmare he had last night. Taking a glance at the clock he hurried to get ready. Half an hour later he arrived at the airport.

While waiting to board the plane, he took his wallet out to look at a picture. It was a picture of the time he surprised Gabi by taking her and a one-year-old Annie out to dinner. It was his favorite photo of the three of them. He could still remember the surprised look on Gabriella's face when they had gotten to the restaurant. He smiled at the memory. It was then that he realized how much he had missed being with them. He then put the picture away; glad that within a couple of hours he would finally be able to see them again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8:45 when he had finally gotten home. He sneaked in quietly trying not to wake anyone up. Then he decided to go check on Annabelle first.

He opened the door to find her sleeping soundly hugging the teddy bear they had gotten her when she turned two. He kissed her forehead gently. Her eyes opened for a second, "Daddy" she said and smiled. Then she opened her eyes again, as if to make sure he was really there. "Daddy!" She said again, giving her father a hug, "I missed you, daddy." Troy chuckled while hugging her back, "I know, and I missed you too, princess." "Can we have a picnic later?" she asked, looking up at him. "Sure princess." "You promise?" she asked again. "Yes. Now go back to sleep." he said, kissing her forehead again. After tucking her in, he silently crept out of her room.

Turning the doorknob to their room, he found a peacefully sleeping Gabriella and crawled in next to her. Turning towards her, he smiled and put his arms around her waist.

Feeling an embrace on her she opened her eyes. "Hey, you're home." "I promised you I'd be, didn't I?" he said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him. Even though she was mad at him the day before for coming home a day late, she was too grateful that he was finally home to stay mad at him. She closed her eyes, happy to finally be in his embrace again.

"Wait. Aren't you mad at me?" he asked, suddenly letting go of her and eyeing her carefully.

"I was." She was about to say something else when Troy cut her off.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I really wanted to get out of there, but before I could walk out coach caught me and said he wanted me to meet these people, and I didn't know how to say no to him and..." Troy started rambling.

"Troy, it's ok. I know what your new coach is like. Besides, you never got to let me finish what I was going to say."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, I was mad at you, but now you're home and nothing could make me happier." she said, trying to wrap his arms around her.

"So, I'm forgiven?" he asked still a little uncertain.

"Yeah, you're off the hook." she said looking into his ocean blue eyes. "But you have to promise me something."

"And what might that be?" he asked her.

"Take me and Annie on a picnic."

"You know what's funny, that's what she said to me when I went to see her just a while ago." he said hugging her again.

She laughed.

"Like mother like daughter, huh?" he said, nudging her.

"Well, actually I got the idea from her. She drew a picture, it's on the fridge."

"Oh, I'll be sure to look at it later." he said, kissing her lightly.

She sighed, "I'm so glad you're home."

He smiled. "Well, I'm also glad to be home." he said and hugging her tighter. "I'm so glad the season's over."

"You don't have any more of your plans for today, do you?" she asked, resting her head on his chest.

"Nope. All I have on my agenda today is a picnic with you two."

"Good." She said giving him a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He said kissing her back.

Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been sleeping for a good two hours when his phone rang. Not wanting to wake Gabriella up, he carefully creped out to answer it. He looked at caller ID and saw that it was Jason.

"Hey, Jase."

"Hey, Troy." Jason greeted him. "Listen, sorry to bother you but this is kinda urgent. Could you meet me at my office?"

"Ok. But It's gotta be quick. I promised my family a picnic later on."

He quickly wrote a note saying that he had to handle something that came up first but promised he'd be home soon.

He arrived at Jason's office twenty minutes later.

"Hey Troy" Jason got up and greeted him after seeing Troy walk in.

"Hey Jase" he replied giving him a friendly hug. "What was the call about?"

"Well, I see you haven't signed the contract for the next season yet and your coach called me and said something about you having a good chance at getting a better contract if you signed it early. He said you were doing such a great job he wanted to make sure you are gonna stay on his team..."

"_Here we go again,"_ Troy thought._ "I wonder if I should tell Jason what's __really__ been bothering me lately." _He debated in his head.

"Troy?" Jason asked when he didn't respond to anything he was saying.

Troy shook himself out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that you finally made it! You've finally gotten the position we've all wanted for years!" he exclaimed. He glanced at Troy for a moment. "But you don't seem so happy or excited about it."

Troy sighed. "Jason, I have a confession to make."

"Ok." Jason said, a little uncertain about where this conversation was going.

"I don't really feel I have that much passion for basketball anymore." Troy admitted. "In fact, it's even kinda been getting on my nerves."

"But I thought you loved basketball!" Jason exclaimed.

"I know, and I did." Troy continued, "But with Coach Brooks putting so much pressure on me it's been insane."

Without knowing it, Troy had gotten up and started pacing around the room.

"And I can't see why he likes to treat me differently. I mean, I am just another member on the team after all. It's not as if I was his son or something. And yet he puts more pressure on me than my dad did when he was our coach in high school."

"Well, have you spoken about it with the coach?" Jason asked.

"Well, actually no. I have no idea how to bring it up." Troy replied truthfully.

Troy collapsed back into his chair and put his hands to his face. "But the worst part was that I barely spent any time with Gabriella and Annabelle this season." he said looking down, as if ashamed of himself at the thought. "I even feel like seriously quitting and taking up a coaching job instead." Jason nodded knowingly. He knew Troy loved his family very much.

Jason thought about it for a moment. "Well, it's only been your second year." he said, "Are you sure about it?" Jason asked.

_At the Bolton household_

"Hey, little miss beautiful, time to wake up!" Gabriella said cheerfully. She always called Annabelle that when she woke her up.

"Picnic!" Annie shouted. "Yep, picnic it is!" Gabriella cheered as well.

She had seen the note Troy had left but hadn't worried about it too much. She trusted him to keep his word.

They went and packed everything they needed for a good picnic.

_Meanwhile, at the Danforth household _

"Hey Tay?"

"Yeah, Chad?"

"You remember when we talked about getting a house, right?" Even though they did save quite an amount of money they hadn't bought themselves a house yet. They had always felt quite cozy living in the apartment and being neighbors with Troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"Well, I think found the perfect house for us. I mean it's not too big and it's not too small and it's brand new! It has four bedrooms…" he started to list some features of the house while counting them off with his fingers. "It's also not too far from here." he exclaimed. "So, do you want to go see it?" he asked eagerly.

She laughed at his excitement. "Ok, sure. Let's go see it after lunch." she agreed.

"I can't wait till you guys see it!" he said.

"So, what do you want to have for lunch?" she asked.

"Let's eat out." He grinned. "We can head over to the park later as well."

"Ok, that sounds good." she said, kissing him on the cheek, like Gabriella, she was glad that her husband was finally home as well.

Then they went to wake Joey up.

_Back at the Bolton household_

Gabriella glanced at the clock. It was already 12:50 and he wasn't home yet. _He just got home this morning and now he's already gone again. I thought he said he didn't have any plans. Ugh…I guess he already forgot about the picnic he promised Annie and me, _Gabriella thought.

Getting tired of waiting she decided to go and do some errands, but not before giving Annie a sandwich first. Then she put Annie in the car.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Annie asked.

"I'm dropping you off at grandma's place, ok?" she replied. "I need to run some errands."

"But I thought we were going to have a picnic with daddy?"

"We were, but something came up with daddy and now we have to wait till another time." She said while buckling her up. "I promise if nothing else happens, we'll go tomorrow, ok sweetie?" she asked, kissing Annie's forehead.

"Ok." Annie replied.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't I just stay over at Joey's?"

"Well, because Uncle Chad just got home, and I'm sure they'd want to spend some family time together." _Unlike my husband who also just got home,_ she thought.

_Back with Troy and Jason_

"I mean if it's always going to be like this, then yes, I do feel like quitting." Troy replied. "I've been feeling guilty for not spending time with them." He paused then added, "I've even had this bad dream the past week that Gabi took Annie and left me because of it."

"Well, I think you should talk it over with Gabi first." he paused for a second. "And speaking of Gabi, I thought you said you guys were going on a picnic with Annie."

Troy glanced at his watch. "Oh crap." he said. It was already 12:40. He had spent more time at Jason's than he had expected. "I'd better be going; I promised I'd be back by 12:30."

"Yeah, you should." Jason replied. "Remember to talk it over with Gabi. I'll support your decision what ever you choose and I'm sure she will, too."

"I will, thanks Jason."

"Anytime."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Troy got home, he found the lights all out and the apartment empty. He decided to call Gabriella and ask where they were.

"Troy, where were you?!!"

"Well, I was at Jason's office, it turns out coach…" he was cut off by Gabriella before he got to say anything else.

"Troy that's it!" she said. "Is your career all that you care about?"

"What? No!"

"Well, it certainly seems like it. Do you even know how many days you were home and away from basketball this last season?"

"Gabi, please, it's not like that!" he said trying to reason with her. "Jason and I got into discussing something and then I got stuck in traffic coming back." he didn't understand why she had her sudden outburst but tried to explain why he was late, hoping she'd believe him. "Where are you and Annie?"

"You know what, Troy; I'm tired of hearing all your excuses. And for your information Annie's at my mother's place, where I plan on staying at later as well."

"Gabi, please." he said again trying to reason with her. "We can work this out."

"No, I'm not finished." she said and continued, "You're never around anymore. Do Annie and I mean anything to you?! Whenever you had to choose between your career and us, you chose your career."

"That's not true." he defeated.

"Really." she replied with sarcasm. "Heck, even Chad spends more time with his family! Sometimes I even wonder if we live under the same roof. Why don't you just go live with your precious basketball."

"Look, don't bring Chad into this." he said sternly, "And you know I try to do what's best for us."

"And, what would that be?" she replied harshly, "Isolating yourself from us?!"

"You know what, fine! If that's what you think then just leave, that way I won't have so much on my mind." Then he added without thinking, "If you want a divorce then that's fine with me too, I'll just send you the papers when I get them!"

He had wanted to talk to her about what he and Jason had discussed earlier but he had suddenly lost his temper. He still had no idea why she was acting like that. Then it suddenly hit him like a brick. She had been right, whenever he had to choose between his career and his family he chose his career, and this time by going to Jason's and coming back late had made her think that he was doing it again.

_What?!! _Gabriella thought. She was shocked. She knew he knew that she was mad at him, but she never thought he'd say that to her. They had never had a fight like this before and with them being distant with each for so long didn't make it any better.

He didn't mean to say what he had ended up saying. He knew he didn't mean any part of it and hoped Gabriella knew it too.

"Wait, Gabi, please. I..." he got cut off before he got to finish.

"No, we'll talk about it when I get home." She said emotionless and flipped her phone shut.

"I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry!! I wanted to tell you something else..." he said into the phone even though Gabriella had already hung up.

The sky had suddenly turned dark and started to pour, and it was pouring hard.

Traces of lighting etched the sky as she drove back. This wasn't what she had wanted; it wasn't what she had wanted at all. She had planned to talk to him about what she and Taylor had discussed after the picnic, but suddenly hearing him talk about his coach again she had lost it. But it was hearing those last words he had said that had hurt her the most, it made her feel broken.

The road was slippery from the rain, and her sight had turned blurry from the tears that were constantly falling down her face, the next thing she knew was a car coming towards her, honking, and after that her vision went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy's phone rang._ I hope it's Gabi, I really need to tell her I didn't mean it when I said that,_ he thought. But when he checked caller ID he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Troy Bolton?" a voice with a serious tone asked.

"Yes, this is he." he answered, a bit puzzled.

"Well, this is Officer Johnson speaking. I'm sorry to inform you but your wife has been in a car accident."

Troy gulped. Without knowing it, he had dropped his phone. Then he came back to his senses to pick it up.

"Um, hello… sir? Are you still there?" The officer asked.

"Y-yes," Troy stuttered still too shocked by the news.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you again she has been taken to Albuquerque General Hospital."

"Th-thank-you. I'll get there as soon as I can." He replied, and then closed his phone.

He decided to call his parents and Chad. His parents were on a trip out of town but had agreed to come back immediately after they heard the news. Then he called Chad.

**Troy**/Chad

"-ello"

"**Chad."**

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"**Gabi had a car accident."**

"Is she ok?" he could tell Chad was shocked to hear the news as well.

"**I don't really know. I kinda dropped my phone upon hearing it."**

"Oh."

"**I only know she's been sent to Albuquerque General Hospital. I'm on my way there right now."**

"Ok. Wait, how's Annie? Was she with her?" Chad asked worried.

"**Luckily, no. I think Gabi took her to her mother's."**

"That's good to know." He said a bit relieved.

"**Chad?"**

"Yeah?"

" **I've already called my parents, but could you inform the others and her mother for me, please? I don't think I can break this kind of news to people more than twice." **By the sound of his voice, he could tell Troy was on the verge of tears.

"Sure. Don't worry about it. Keep your eyes on the road and we'll also get there as soon as we can."

"**Ok, thanks. Bye."**

"Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Troy finally got to the hospital he immediately rushed in. He asked the receptionist which room she was in and practically ran to it. As he got to the door he saw a doctor coming out.

"How is she?" he asked panting out loud. "I'm her husband." he added. He saw that the doctor had a name tag that said Dr. Barns.

"Well, she hasn't woken up yet since she got here." Dr. Barns replied. "But her breathing and heart rate are back to normal."

Hearing that, Troy felt a bit relieved. "Can I go in and see her?"

"Of course." she stepped out of the way so he could go in.

He didn't care what their fight was about earlier. The sight of seeing Gabriella lying unconscious in a hospital bed was enough shock to him already.

Suddenly her eyes began to open.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied slowly.

He smiled thinking she was all right. But it was the words that she spoke next that shocked him the most.

"Who are you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope this long chapter makes up for not updating in a while :) I originally didn't plan for it to be this long but that's how it turned out.**

**Ok, this is my announcement: I know I just started this story, but I have to put it aside for awhile, I have this exam that I really ****really**** need to study for that takes place at the beginning of July so I won't be able to update.I really have to concentrate for it which means I have to stay off FF for a while (which, trust me, is very hard to do ;) I won't be reading or reviewing or updating so please just bear with me.**

**I wanted to put something up before I went off to study and it somehow turned out to be this :) Please review!! I hope to hear some feedback after I get back :)**

**P.S. I did originally plan to end it with the line "who are you?" but since it turned out to be this long I've decided to end it after the blackout. But then again, since I didn't want you guys hanging at a sad part for such a long time I decided to keep it here (just think of it as a little gift before I leave :) After I finish my exams I'll move the part to chapter 3, I wanted to tell you guys beforehand so you wouldn't go like "Wait, I think I've already read this before." Was that confusing? Oh well :) Again, please review!!**

**love & peace, Xfortune cookieX**


End file.
